Disco Fever And Etna's Plan
by DarknessAeon
Summary: Etna plans something fun for the demon race, but what seems like a fun and happy day for everyone might just be ruined by Overlord Baal and someone who they thought was only a Mid-Boss.
1. Midnight Bash

Chapter 1: Midnight Bash

Etna sat there on the throne thinking of what she was going to do next. Her prinny army was failing her in every battle she sent them into. They either blew themselves up or they ran away screaming about how they did not want to die. The last battle she sent them in they all died because they all exploded when the Overlord Baal throw one onto the others.

"Mistress Etna, can I get you anything, dude?" Her lead prinny Prin asked as he bowed at her feet.

"How about some smarter prinnies. All the dumbs ones either are dead, still here, or off somewhere hidding because they know if I find them there dead either way!" Etna yelled as she throw a knife into some random prinny's head.

"I'll try and find you some smarter prinnies for your army," Prin said as he ran out of the throne room holding onto his head afarid she might kill him next.

"Why do I even bother with you DUMBASSES!"

Flonne could hear the screams of prinnies being 'punished'. She hated the fact that she was now Etna's servent and had to do everything for the damanding Beauty Queen. As she walked past the 'Punishment' room she heard a faint whimper. This sound made her more inclined to check it out. Flonne slowly opened the door which she was afraid of ever seeing the insides do to the fact of the true meaning of what goes on inside.

Taro sat in the cornor as he watched prinny after prinny get punished by the Demon Punisher. He could not help but cry after seeing what he did to those poor things and wishing that he could stop what was happening to them. The screams were what was making him whimper everytime. Taro looked up to see that the door that lead to this room slowly being opened. He ran over there to try to stop who ever was coming in from coming in, but he was a little to late.

The room looked like any normal room would if it was run by a sadistic mad demon. There was some sort of glowing ball the spun in cricles casting strange lights all over the room. Some sort of coloured squared floor. Music that made some people dance and others do strange moves all over the place. Flonne stood there looking around wondering if she could ever figure out what sort of punishment this caused prinnies.

"Flonne, what are you doing in here?" Taro asked as he shut the door behind her.

"I heard someone whimpering so I came to check it out, but this place seems to be for fun and not for punishment," Flonne said as she walked towards what looked like a huge music box.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE DISCO ROOM?" A booming strong voice from behind Flonne.

Flonne turned around quickly to see what looked to be a tall demon wearing clothes that should be on a human. He was holding a sword in one hand and a disc in the other. He slowly walked towards her as if he was going to kill her.

"WHO ARE YOU LITTLE LADY?" He asked in a calm and gentle voice different from the voice he used to ask what she was doing in the room.

"My...um...name is Flonne...um...and I came in hear because I heard someone whimpering," Flonne told him as she backed into the music box.

_You are the Dancin Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jivem having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

At that moment the door flew off the wall and right into the Demon Punisher. Flonne screamed as Etna walked into the room holding onto a spear looking like she was about to kill someone. Etna stopped right in front of Flonne.

"What may I ask are you doing in my disco room?" Etna asked as she grabbed a hold of Flonne and threw her onto the coloured floor.


	2. The Reason

Chapter 2: The Reason

Disclaimer I do not own Disgaea and either any of the songs that are in here! Etna owns the prinnies and Nis owns Etna.

Etna looked at Flonne and smiled as she saw the look on her face. She could tell that she was scared that Etna found her in this room, but what she didn't know is that she was happy she found her. Etna wanted her to know about her plan. Flonne slowly slunk to the floor thinking that she was about to be hurt badly by Etna. Her blonde hair was drenched in sweat as she tried to get by her. Before she even made it a foot Etna grabbed her by her hair and flung her into the wall, "Now where do you think your off to so soon?"

"I thought you would like a nice cup of milk so I was going to go get you some," Flonne said as she smiled like she was not thinking about running really fast just to get away from Etna.

"Don't lie to me Flonne, I know that you were going to run and hide," Etna smiled as she but her hand beside Flonne's face.

"Fine I was going to run because you scare me and I hate how you take care of your prinny army. Oh and what are you doing here?" She asked as she tried to push Etna away from her.

"I'm planning a Demon party and the prinnies are helping me, they have to behave or they'll get the more 'worst' jobs," Etna's face one she said that was on of complete evil as she turned and walked away from Flonne.

Flonne watched as Etna walked over to a ladder that when Flonne looked up was holding up a prinny who was making sure another one did not pull on what looked to be cables. As she watched them she noticed that the ladder was pushed and the prinny fell to the ground. The other one screamed in terror as he saw the lights coming straight towards his little body. Flonne looked back down at Etna as flames shot down around her as she sat on the knocked over latter. She had a grin on her face which meaned she was about to say something.

"I have that feeling that the hospital is going to be full for awhile. Now I want you to help me get ready for tommorrow so that I can keep all those Demon Lords happy."

"They should have never let you get high levels after you lost all yours."

"Meanie that was just plain mean!"

Etna was about to go over and hit the little angel when the disco floor started up. This was one of those times that you knew there was going to be some sort of music playing that had no bussines playing. Flonne looked at Etna and then looked over at the prinny D.J and laughed.

_At first I was afraid_

_I was petrified  
_

_Kept thinking I could never live  
_

_Without you by my side  
_

_But then I spent so many nights  
_

_Thinking how you did me wrong  
_

_And I grew strong  
_

_And I learned how to get along  
_

_And so you're back  
_

_From outer space  
_

_I just walked in to find you here  
_

_With that sad look upon your face  
_

_I should have changed that stupid lock  
_

_I should have made you leave your key  
_

_If I've have known for just one second  
_

_You'd be back to bother me_

_Go on now go  
_

_Walk out the door  
_

_Just turn around now  
_

_'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
_

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
_

_Did you think I'd crumble?  
_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
_

_Oh no, not I  
_

_I will survive  
_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love  
_

_I know I'll stay alive  
_

_I've got all my life to live  
_

_I've got all my love to give  
_

_And I'll survive  
_

_I will survive, hey hey_

"WILL YOU TURN THAT OFF!" Etna screamed at the D.J as she throw a knife into another prinny's head.


End file.
